Phonetics Game
by Miaicegirl
Summary: Ciel received a letter from Professor Higgins. But it seems like Ciel has something in his mind: maybe a small game he enjoys so much? Tiny bit of CielxSeb and PickeringxElizaxHiggins
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Ciel received a letter from Professor Higgins. But it seems like Ciel has something in his mind: maybe a small game he enjoys so much?**

**Pairings: A bit of SebxCiel and PickeringxElizaxHiggins**

**Warnings: Nothing really… Maybe a bit of swearing (if you find "bloody" swearing then yes… there is swearing)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji and My Fair Lady. They belong to either Yana Toboso or George Bernard Shaw (Alan Jay Lerner)!**

**A/N: I actually enjoyed writing this. I really liked how these two stories CAN FIT somehow so I decided to write a crossover based on Kuroshitsuji and the musical, My Fair Lady. Since it's an unlikely crossover I do not expect much alerts. However if you read this and enjoyed this, Plz plz review! There will be about 2-3 chapters for this fanfiction.**

**Please enjoy!**

Mr. Higgins allowed a small sigh to escape him as he stared out of his laboratory window. Much activity was going on in front of his apartment while he only heard an occasional ruffle of papers inside the room. When he turned around, he saw Eliza going through papers to organize his schedule for tomorrow while Colonel Pickering was reading one of Mr. Higgins's books on phonetics. Again Mr. Higgins sighed which Eliza noticed, she looked up from the papers and asked, "Now, what is bothering you professor?"

"Oh it is nothing Eliza, truly. Fetch me some coffee, will you?"

"Yes sir, do you want some coffee Colonel Pickering?"

"That would be splendid Eliza, thank you." Then with that, Eliza turned to fetch the coffee.

"Now what is bothering you Higgins?" Pickering asked, concerned by his partner's mood.

Higgins abruptly turned towards his elderly partner and answered truthfully, "To be honest Pickering, I am starting to get bored."

"Bored you say? Why! You have just gotten Eliza for your bet, you cannot be bored already, can you?"

"No, I am not bored of Eliza! She is a cabbage leaf I picked up from the gutters. She is my creation, Pickering! No it's not her. You see Pickering, since I started teaching Eliza I have not gotten another patient. Since Eliza is a common flower girl I would like to have tapes of a rich Earl."

"A rich Earl you say? How will you have a rich Earl say all of your alphabets just for you?"

"I have an Earl in mind" Higgins interrupted Pickering, ignoring his statements, "the Earl Phantomhive."

"The Earl Phantomhive? How can you possibly have hi-"

"Even though he is the heir of the Phantomhive household, he is only thirteen years old. Thirteen, Pickering! I am sure his tapes will bring interesting results…"

"But Higgins, how will you have him cooperate with you?"

"I don't know Pickering! Send him chocolates? Toys? Flowers? Do you think I know children as much as I know women? Well I guess I will send him a letter first… Eliza! Eliza!"

Eliza came rushing in with a tray of three cups of coffee. Before carefully setting it down on the coffee table she asked, "Yes professor?"

"Tell me Eliza… What do children like?"

"Why do you ask Professor?"

"You see Eliza, I want tapes of a rich Earl who has lived in spoils of riches all his life. And unlike you, he has a mind of a book and never uttered those ghastly sounds you tended to make before. So I would like to know what a young boy of thirteen likes as a gift so I can send it to the young Earl."

Eliza ignored the fact the Higgins had just insulted her, she was used to it by now. "Maybe chocolates?"

"Then chocolates it will be! Eliza, will you have Mrs. Pearce buy some of the expensive chocolates from town? I will write a letter to him immediately!"

"When will we go Higgins?" Pickering questioned, it was strange to see his partner excited over something other than Eliza for the past few days.

"This Friday."

.

.

.

"Bocchan, letters for today has arrived." Sebastian placed stacks of letters in front of Ciel as Ciel glared at them with a frown.

"Can you sort through them Sebastian? Any message from the queen?"

"No Bocchan… But I found something that might interest you." Sebastian tried to hand Ciel the letter but was waved off.

"Just read me the details Sebastian."

"It is from Professor Henry Higgins, a phonetics professor."

"A phonetics professor? What does a phonetics professor want with me?"

"It seems like he wants your cooperation for one of his recordings. He wants to meet you and have your voice on his so-called tapes."

Suddenly, Ciel snatched the letter from Sebastian's hands and skimmed through the letter. Then a small smirk formed on his lips. He dropped the letter onto the desk and looked up at his butler with his infamous smirk. "Sebastian… Write a reply saying that I will be happy to see him at my mansion this Friday. And give them the best Phantomhive's _hospitality_."

The butler smirked back at the young earl and placed his gloved hand onto his chest. He bowed towards him as he whispered, "yes my lord…"

Ciel lifted the cup and saucer from the desk and slowly sipped his tea. "Now Bocchan, please go back to your work."

With a small groan Ciel glared at his butler. He reluctantly took some papers from the high stake and said, "I thought you will make me something sweet with my tea."

"Bocchan, last time you ate the chocolate head of the Wild Earl and spoiled your appetite for dinner."

"Yes and you pinched my cheeks as my punishment! Is this another form of my punishment ,Sebastian?"

"Bocchan, you will spoil your appetite. But if you like that form of punishment I am willing to do it again Bocchan." Sebastian suddenly pinched Ciel's cheeks on both sides and softly pulled.

"Sebastian! Release me at once!" Ciel squirmed under his butler's hold, demanding to get released. When Sebastian released him Ciel grunted, "Why can't you just follow my orders like a normal butler."

"This is what I call a butler's "aesthetics". A butler must think about the health of their masters and eating sweets will ruin your appetite."

"Tch… Fine… But send the reply this instant."

"Yes my lord…" then Sebastian silently turned to leave the room but stopped midway. "Oh and Bocchan? Professor Higgins sent you some chocolates, but since I did not want to ruin your appetite I will keep it for now."

"Sebastian!" Ciel shouted as he suddenly stood up from his chair. Sebastian's so called "aesthetics" annoyed him greatly. With a small chuckle, Sebastian left the room.

.

.

.

The taxi was going in a slow pace through the road towards the Phantomhive's mansion. Pickering sat at the opposite side of Eliza while Higgins sat next to her. Eliza wore a light pink dress etched with frills and a rose brooch on her chest. She wore white gloves that reached her elbows and a large straw hat, decorated with a pink ribbon. Pickering wore his usual black suit and Higgins wore his plain brown. Behind their carriage was another carriage which carried many of the equipment for the tapings.

"Isn't this exciting Pickering?" Higgins asked as he eyed the man. Eliza said nothing as her hands twitched nervously in her lap.

"Was it a good idea to bring Eliza along Higgins? It was a near disaster at Mrs. Higgins house."

"Ha! We were lucky that the Eynsford-Hills were bloody fools! The new "small talk", ha!"

"But may I point out professor" Eliza said annoyingly, "you instructed me to talk only about the weather and the health."

"Yes, yes Eliza" Higgins dismissed Eliza with a wave of his hand. Higgins's dismissal greatly angered Eliza but she held her anger as she clutched her fists at her sides. "Pickering don't fret, even though we are going to meet an earl, he is still a child."

"A child?" Eliza turned her head to look at Higgins, clearly confused. She was just told that they were invited to stay over at an Earl's mansion and nothing more.

"Yes, we are going to meet an earl who is only thirteen Eliza. So you do not have to be so nervous." With a slight nod, Eliza relaxed as she stopped playing with her skirts.

It was rather a long ride to the Phantomhive mansion. When they arrived at the mansion, they shuffled out of the taxi while Pickering helped Eliza get off the taxi. Then all three of them stared at the large mansion in awe; the mansion was simply dazzling. Higgins was the first to recover as he walked towards the large doors. Eliza and Pickering followed few steps behind. While they were walking up the steps, Pickering asked, "Higgins? Do you know what the earl even looks like?"

"No" Higgins answered truthfully, "but I heard rumors that he has an eye-patch on his right eye. Also I heard that he always has a dashingly handsome butler all dressed in black follow him everywhere he goes. Other than that…I know nothing."

"A butler?" Pickering frowned. When Higgins was about to knock on the large door, the door opened to reveal a very handsome young man dressed in a butler's suit.

"Are you Professor Higgins?" the butler asked. Higgins did not answer him as he stared at the handsome butler. He greatly reminded Higgins of a character from an Oscar Wilde book.

"Ye-yes" Higgins muttered at last. Eliza and Pickering were also staring at the butler, dazzled by his beauty.

Then the butler placed his hand over his heart and gave them a small bow as he opened the door wide. "Welcome to the Phantomhive household. I am Sebastian Michaelis, the Phantomhive butler. Please come this way."

The group was led into the large mansion, and the inside of the mansion was as grand as outside. Eliza couldn't help but gasp as she examined the mansion.

"The young master will arrive shortly, when he arrives I will ta-"

"There is no need for that Sebastian" a voice said above them. The group glanced up to stare at a beautiful young boy that stood at the top of the staircase, The boy had dark bluish-grey hair with one glittering midnight blue eye. He wore a dark blue suit with buttons decorated at the front and on his chest decorated a brooch made with frills and ribbons. His pants were also the same dark blue and he wore high socks with high-heeled shoes. And his right eye was covered by a black eye-patch. With his short crane he slowly descended the stairs. His posture was perfect and he gave an aura of a powerful king.

"Welcome to the Phantomhive household, Professor Higgins" the boy said with a smile. "I am the head of the house, Ciel Phantomhive. We have been waiting for your arrival." He gave the three a small bow which caused Higgins to gasp. The boy's manner was flawless.

Higgins cleared his throat and introduced Eliza and Pickering. "Welcome sir, Madame" the young boy said with a smile.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Earl Phantomhive" Pickering greeted with a small bow.

"The pleasure is mine Colonel Pickering."

"How do you do?" Eliza curtsied, her English absolutely perfect… Too perfect.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Doolittle" Ciel replied as he kissed the back of her hand gently. Then he smiled at the three and announced, "The tea is ready, please follow me."

Then he turned towards his butler and ordered, "Sebastian, tell Finny to place the guests' luggage in their rooms."

"Yes sir…"

"Now should we go to the sitting room?" Then with a small gesture of his hand, Ciel led the group deeper into his mansion.

**A/N: Plz plz plz plz review if you somehow liked it. Also I accept criticism (but I do not accept flames on my broad idea).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: Ciel received a letter from Professor Higgins. But it seems like Ciel has something in his mind: maybe a small game he enjoys so much?**

**Pairings: A bit of SebxCiel and PickeringxElizaxHiggins**

**Warnings: Insanely short…Very short. And characters might be OOC, especially Higgins.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji and My Fair Lady. They belong to either Yana Toboso or George Bernard Shaw (Alan Jay Lerner)!**

As Higgins watched the earl drink his tea, he couldn't help but feel annoyed. The boy's manners and English were simply flawless! And this fact hurt his pride not because it exceeded _his _manners. Oh no, he knew his manners were a different matter. After all, his mother was finding ways to shut his "bloody" mouth because hell itself comes out of it. No, Higgins was just annoyed that a _child _can exceed more than his doll. The doll he was putting all his efforts into.

Not that he thought he treated Eliza like a doll.

"Earl" Higgins began as Ciel looked up at him curiously. "I am not the type of person to go after people for tapes but you are an exception."

"Really Professor Higgins? Why, then I am honored to have myself in your presence. But I am curious, what made you want to pursue me?"

To Ciel he found all of this very amusing and he couldn't help but smirk. Sebastian who had been listening to their conversation too noticed how all of this amused his young master greatly. So as he stood behind his master, he mirrored the boy's smirk.

_So Bocchan, how will you play this game of yours?_

"I hear that you are the Queen's _Dog_, I found this fact very funny and cruel. A dog? Who wants to be called a dog?"

"Higgins!" Pickering exclaimed as he gave his friend a disapproving look, "How rude of you to say such things. Well, I never expected anything less from you however…"

"It is fine Colonel Pickering" Ciel stated nonchalantly, "The Professor is not as half as rude as some _guests_ I receive… I mean, you do not have any murderous intent do you not?"

Immediately the room stilled as Ciel continued to drink his tea calmly. Sebastian who stood next to his young master smirked even wider as he examined the shocked expression of the three guests before them.

_How amusing, humans wrapped in expensive silk. Nothing to worry about but gossip, gossip, and more gossip._

Then Pickering was the one who broke the silence as he coughed into his hand uncomfortably, "Well, please excuse Higgins my good Earl… He is famous for his rudeness and his bad mouth. Oh, do forgive him."

"Like I said" Ciel started with a charming smile, "he is not as rude as my other guests."

"But the Earl can take a good joke. Murderous intent? How humorous!" Then after this remark, Higgins burst into laughter which was followed by Pickering's chuckle and Eliza's snort. However they immediately stopped as soon as they noticed that Earl Phantomhive and his butler was not laughing along with them.

"But what if it wasn't a joke?"

Then the room immediately stilled once again.

Ciel allowed a smirk to escape him which went unnoticed by the three guests. Then as he stood up he said, "It's getting quite late and dinner time is approaching. Can the recording start tomorrow morning, Professor Higgins?"

"Yes, that's decent…"

"Excellent, then I will have my housemaid, Mei-rin guide you to your rooms. So please excuse me…" Then Ciel turned and walked out of the sitting room where he left his rather dazed guests.

As soon as Ciel and Sebastian left the room Ciel turned his head towards his butler and asked, "So what do you think of the guests Sebastian?"

Sebastian gave his master an amused smirk before he replied, "Quite amusing bocchan, like many humans. But of course no human can amuse me as much as you… Are you thinking of a game to play with them, bocchan?"

"Who do you think I am Sebastian?" Ciel asked Sebastian with a cruel and beautiful smirk. "I want you to research everything about Eliza Doolittle… They think they are smart enough to trick me but they should know better."

Sebastian who matched his master's beautiful and yet cruel smile, bowed down to one knee, his hand rested upon his cold, cold heart.

"Yes my lord…"

_Bocchan… Let the games begin._

**A/N: Thank you to those people who had reviewed this story, I really appreciate it. And I am so sorry it's really short! Also I am sure there will be some grammatical and spelling mistakes so I apologize for that as well.**


End file.
